Nightcrawler Season Two
This category lists season's featuring Kurt Wagner Season One Season Three Season Four Season 2 Between the defeat of Magneto and the expansion of the X-Men with the introduction of the Mutants], Kurt had not changed much and continued to be a vital member of the X-Men. Nightcrawler started to teach the new kids, alongside Cyclops, Jean Grey, Rogue, Spyke and Shadowcat. 'Growing Pains' Kurt was with the other X-Men as they watched and cheered on Jean Grey during her soccer game. After the game, he rode home with Scott and Kitty. While Scott was driving down a busy city street, Kitty and Kurt were discussing about the band called "The Stone Cyphers". Suddenly, Scott is forced into the other lane by a driver going way too fast, with a lot of police cars chasing him. Kurt asks what was his hurry. Kitty says snidely it's probably the twelve police cars on his tail. The wild driver runs a red light, and narrowly misses getting t-boned by a school bus loaded with kids. The driver turns onto a bridge which backtracks right over the bus, and the police set up a road block in order to stop the driver, who swerves out of the way, and dangles from the bridge, right over the school bus. Scott, Kurt, and Kitty begin arguing over whether or not to step in and help, afraid of revealing themselves. Finally, they see the car beginning to go over the edge. Scott gives the go-ahead, causing Kurt to teleport into the car, and teleport the driver out. Scott fires a small optic blast, knocking the car away from the bus, thus saving the kids. Kurt rematerializes next to the bus and pushes the confused driver forward out into the open scene, as Kurt teleports back to Scott and Kitty. When the police arrest the driver, Kitty uses her powers to phase the three X-Men into an abandoned building, not wanting to be spotted, just avoiding a news crew running to the scene. At the Institute, Scott drives up in his car, with Kurt and Kitty still in tow. The three are discussing whether or not to tell anyone what happened, Kitty suggests by keeping quiet about it. But as they look towards the front doors and see Xavier, Ororo, and Logan waiting for them. She then says that they could blame it all on Kurt. The next day at school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. Farther up in the bleachers, Kurt and Evan are sitting together and they send a paper airplane flying over the crowd. Principal Kelly gives a speech about everyone using their special gifts and talents to make it a great school year. He also says he wants everyone to show up to the pre-game rally for the girl's soccer team championship. At the prep game rally, Kurt was sitting with the other X-Men. When the game begins, the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that have special powers. TV cameras catch all the action as he also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants and names Jean and Scott personally. The Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium and harassing Kelly. The X-Kids take off to change into uniform as Xavier calls to Storm, telepathically, that they need her. The X-Kids hit the field with Cyclops blasting the hawk out of Blob's hands and it flies into the gym causing a small explosion. Both Spyke and Shadowcat destroy the TV cameras and tapes, as Jean saves Kelly from Quicksilver. Blob starts destroying the stadium seats that still have people on them. But he is then sapped by Rogue and the whole construction falls on both of them. Shadowcat goes to help Rogue get out of the wreck while also helping the other victims. When Toad starts pick-pocketing people's belongings, Kurt tackles him down and defeats him. Storm comes and creates a rainstorm that causes everyone to stop fighting and calm down and Xavier decides to change everyone's memories. 'Power Surge' At a school assembly, Jean wins the MVP Soccer Award. Everyone is cheering madly, except Rogue. Jean starts her acceptance speech, but she freaks out, knocking over the awards table and yelling. She makes a joke about losing her head since she broke the figure of her award and finishes her speech. Back home, Scott is peeved. Xavier and Kurt ask what's happened and Jean tells them it's not worth talking about. Rogue and Risty Wilde walk in, and Kurt is barely able to get his Image Inducer activated in time. Rogue makes a comment about everyone staring at them rudely and Kit phases in behind them. Risty is surprised and asks where she came from. Wolverine shows up and pops his claws to grab an apple, then leaves. Downstairs everyone reconvenes, as crashes and explosions can be heard upstairs. They come up with a plan for Rogue to drain off some of the excess in Jean's mind as Scott tries to reach her consciousness. Back upstairs debris is flying everywhere. The X-Men try to take out some of the debris as Nightcrawler ports Rogue close to Jean where she's floating suspended in the middle of the maelstrom. Rogue is able to touch Jean, but then she's ripped loose and thrown around with everything else. Scott catches her and Kit holds her as he tries to talk to Jean. Jean is able to reign in her own power. Jean drops back down to the lab table. 'Bada Bing Bada Boom' X-Men are training out on some cliffs. Kurt is playing the victim and Tabitha Smith is supposed to go down on a stretcher and save him. She rides down acting really careless and blasts apart the rocks that Kurt is "trapped" under by creating a "bomb", which is her mutant power. She kicks him onto the stretcher and makes some jokes about Kurt's codename. Tells him he should change it to "Wild Blue Yonder Boy". The stretcher starts up, but Kurt falls out. He ports back up saying she just lost 10 points because she forgot to strap him in. She starts rocking the stretcher and flinging "bombs". Logan yells down for them to cut it out, but the stretcher slams into the cliff wall. Kurt is knocked unconscious and falls. Kurt later finds out Wolverine dives from the top of the cliff and saves him. Back at the institute, Xavier lectures Kurt and Tabby. He puts them both on restrictions for 2 weeks, which includes being grounded, no powers, and 2 sessions with Logan daily. Tabby is about to say something, but Kurt stops her and tells Xavier that they understand. At school, Principal Kelly makes an announcement about a fund raising carnival that's being held to raise money for a new gym that was ruined last month. In the school, Tabby can't get her locker open, so she "booms" it open. Then she realizes that it's not her locker at all. Kurt comes up behind her and says that she's not supposed to be using her powers. They argue over Xavier's punishment. Then she snatches his "burger bomb" and his social studies book and takes off. Kurt stands there with a sappy look on his face until Evan shows up to tell him he's late for chemistry. At lunch, Jean is sitting with Duncan and his friends at a table. Scott and Kurt are sitting together talking about the carnival. Kurt asks if Scott is taking anyone and he glances wistfully at Jean with Duncan and says doubtful. Kurt sees Tab and calls her over. She gives him back his book, but then tries to snatch his drink. He stops her and tells her there's a drink machine around the corner. She calls him stingy and walks off saying see you around. Kurt sits there looking at his book, which Tab has doodled all over, with that same sappy look he had earlier. Scott reminds him that she almost got him killed earlier and warns him to be careful around her. At the X-Institute, Tab and Kurt walk in to see Logan, Xavier, and Tabithat's dad. Later Tabby talks Kurt into 'porting her over to the carnival. They pull all sorts of pranks, with Tabby dropping "bombs" and Kurt 'porting them away before they go off. Finally they blast Blob's hotdog. Tabby tells Kurt to meet her in the arcade. He tells her that they need to leave that they're going to get in trouble and she tells him that she needs five more minutes. Kurt comes out in time to see Tab and her father walking towards the school. He finds Scott and they both go to find the other X-kids and help Tab. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out. Tab's dad manages to get a hold of the money again during the ruckus and heads up to the roof. Tabitha follows him, but the roof begins to cave in, finally the whole roof gives way and they both fall. Kurt 'ports them to safety, but her dad knocks him down and tries to run with the money. Tab follows him, but they're both stopped outside by the police. Kurt and Xavier show up at the police station later to get Tab out. Her father was wanted on outstanding warrants and won't be getting out for awhile. Tab tells Xavier that she'll get her things and go. That the X-Men aren't a good fit for her right now. Xavier tells her that she's welcome back if she changes her mind. She leaves. At the institute, Kurt's been put on probation for a month. He talks to Scott about Tab leaving and how he doesn't think she'll be coming back. 'Shadow Dance' Not long after this, through the help of Forge, Nightcrawler discovered that when he teleports, he actually goes through a sub-reality, whose atmosphere is full of sulfur. During the delayed trip through this dimension, it was discovered that vicious reptilian creatures exist in this reality. Unfortunately, due to the equipment, Nightcrawler was wearing that caused him to delay his re-entry into his own reality, this left his teleportation "doors" open, allowing these creatures to come into reality and attack the annual Sadie Hawkins Dance, as well as the Danger Room. Fortunately, Forge was able to alter his Middleverse device in order to send the creatures back to their own reality and seal the portals. During this incident, Kurt became very afraid of his teleportation ability and refused to activate it again until he had to do so in order to save himself and his date, a young girl named Amanda Sefton who had seen Kurt in his real, demon-esque appearance. Amanda convinced Kurt that she had absolutely no problems with his true physique, and even told him that her favorite color was blue. It is hard to say for sure, but Amanda's acceptance of mutant could possibly be the first truly solid seed of Xavier's dreams of peaceful human-mutant coexistence. Alongside his new-found girlfriend, Kurt continues to party as hard as ever, and between he and Bobby Drake, they keep the X-Men's spirits high. Category:Season Two Category:Seasons